Big Book Of Challenges
by aThousandPaws
Summary: This is going to be filled with the challenges from the wonderful forums StormClan, NeonClan, SolarClan, and NerdClan! Rated T because you know it's warriors.
1. StormClan Challenge: Die Young

"_Promise me you will be alright?"_

"_Mother, you should learn not to fret. I am almost a warrior you know!"_

"_Mosspaw, you have been in training for only two moons, which does not make you even close to becoming a warrior!"_

"_Whatever, I need to go catch up with the patrol."_

Goldenbreeze watched as her daughter whisked away from her and began to frisk towards the other apprentices, her tail and chin held high in pride, as if she was the best warrior in the Clan. Goldenbreeze had wished her daughter would understand that something horrible could happen to her, but the she-cat was too naïve to believe that she would be slain in battle.

"Momma, where's Mosspaw going?" Goldenbreeze was snapped out of her trance and she felt little claws bury themselves into her fur, while a little body tumbled about at her paws. It was her second litter of kits, Lionkit and Morningkit. Both of them were only one moon old and were so oblivious to the whole world right now, their eyes were wide in curiosity and such wonder that it reminded Goldenbreeze so much of Mosspaw.

"She is going to _fight_," Goldenbreeze cringed at the word _fight, _but her kits eyes nearly went larger in awe and Goldenbreeze could only imagine how many thoughts were racing through their tiny minds.

"I wish I was an apprentice, I could fight off every cat in every other Clan!" Lionkit batted the air with his small paws and an amused-filled purr rumbled in Morningkit's throat, yet Goldenbreeze merely let out a heavy sigh. She hoped that they would grow up slow; she couldn't bear to watch them disappear into a world of fighting and training. She couldn't bear the thought of one of them lying mangled on the forest floor. There bright eyes merely glazed and their pelts stained with blood.

"Yeah right, all you would do is crush them with your fat self!" Morningkit playfully growled and leaped at her brother, Goldenbreeze watched as the two small balls of fur tumble around with each other. Cuffing each other over the head and revealing their thorn-sharp teeth at each other.

_Oh StarClan please, let Mosspaw be alright. Please…_

"Darkclaw, this is your last chance of peace. We don't have to shed blood," Hawknose meowed calmly to the other tom and Mosspaw noticed the hatred that burned in Darkclaw's amber eyes as he stared at their deputy.

"No, this is worth fighting for," Darkclaw hissed bitterly and Mosspaw wanted to flinch away to avert the hostile eyes of the ShadowClan warriors, but she knew that it would only show that she was a coward and she certainly didn't want to make that kind of impression in front of them.

"Very well, ThunderClan, ATTACK!" Hawknose let out an ear-splitting battle cry and Mosspaw strayed back as her Clanmates surged forward, locking into battle with ShadowClan warriors. Mosspaw suddenly felt fear rise up inside of her, all of her built up courage quickly dwindling inside of her. Seeing the hostility burning in the ShadowClan warriors eyes seemed to have seeped down into her soul as some turned to lock gazes with her.

"What's a _kit _doing out here? Looking for your momma?" Mosspaw felt the hairs along her spine bristled upwards as she swiveled her head to meet the menacing gaze of Nightstripe, his amber eyes were sparkling with amusement as he stared down at her.

"I-I'm not a kit! I'm an apprentice!" Mosspaw tried to hide her trembling voice behind a growl, yet as her eyes traveled down to the tom's paws a shudder crawled up her spine upon seeing his long, curved claws twirl around in the green blades of grass.

"_I_ will judge what you are!" The ShadowClan warrior lunged forward and before Mosspaw could react she felt him barrel into her, she immediately felt his claws run along her pelt and teeth connect to her skin. Pain rode up through her body and she held back a cry of agony.

Mosspaw was easily pinned to the ground by the larger cat and she felt his paws rest on her neck, ambition and bloodlust seemed to be glimmering in his cold amber eyes. Mosspaw struggled helplessly under his weight, afraid of what this crazy tom would do to her. She heard a bitter laugh bubble in Nightstripe's throat and she felt his claws dig into her throat, immense pain surged through her neck and she felt her heart pound in her chest. Her paws flailed above her as she desperately searched for fur and skin to latch her claws into. Yet, she only felt empty air between her toes.

"Calling yourself an apprentice, you make me laugh!" He curled his lips back to reveal his sharp, yellow teeth and Mosspaw felt panic wash over her as his claws buried deeper into her throat, she was gasping for air now. _I can't die yet! I promised my mother that I would be alright!_

For a split second Mosspaw felt the images of Goldenbreeze raced into her mind and she felt her heart ache, she never got to tell her that she loved her, she was just a selfish and arrogant cat too caught up in her own mess to see past her own nose! Mosspaw felt like crying out to Goldenbreeze, tell her she loves her and will be within her heart.

_I'm so sorry, Goldenbreeze. I wish I could've done better, I wish I could have loved you more._

Mosspaw felt her eyelids slowly droop over her eyes and she felt Nightstripe's claws dig deeper into her throat, she didn't fight back though. It was no use anymore. She hated to admit defeat, but there seemed to be no hope left. She couldn't breathe and as she tried she only inhaled her blood into her lungs. Of course it hurt, but she felt it ever so slowly ease away. She felt as if her body was relaxing, like when she was about to go to sleep.

_Goodbye Goldenbreeze, Lionkit, and Morningkit…_

Finally, Mosspaw felt all of her pain ebb away and her aching muscles loosened, she felt herself become lighter. It felt like she was _flying._

Mosspaw forced her heavy eyelids open and she found herself in a beautiful star-lit forest, the succulent scent of prey immediately hitting her nostrils. She knew exactly where she was and it made the pain in her heart to return.

She suddenly felt a tail run up her spine and she swiveled her head to meet the bright blue eyes of a massive tom, his brown tabby pelt was dotted with stars and Mosspaw felt herself gasp as she recognized who it was standing before her.

"Father?" She whispered in disbelief and a loud purr rumbled in the warrior's throat, he lowered his muzzle and Mosspaw felt his nose brush against her head.

He didn't greet her back though, he merely whispered in her ear with a meow that edged in pain,

"_Welcome to StarClan my young warrior."_


	2. SolarClan Challenge: A Mother's Love

Whiteflower gently caressed Dewfrost's round belly and felt the ripples that wove through her body, the queen was letting out muffled yowls of agony around the stick that was clenched in her teeth. Cold winds swirled around in the den causing Whiteflower's fur to fluff in attempt to block out the bitter cold, this certainly wasn't a time to be giving birth to kits and Whiteflower had doubts that these kits would be able to live to see new-leaf.

"You're doing great, Dewfrost. Just keep pushing," Whiteflower murmured in a comforting voice though worry prickled at her pelt, these kits weren't supposed to be born yet. They had another quarter-moon until their due date. These kits would most likely be small and weak, added on the cold and lack of food, these kits seemed to have no chance.

Finally, the first kit made its way out of Dewfrost and fell into the nest. Dewfrost's mate, Sheerclaw, immediately grasped the gray kit and began to vigorously lick the small bundle of fur. As the father licked another kit found its way into the moss nest and Whiteflower heard the stick in Dewfrost's mouth snap in two. The queen quickly turned her head to begin to lick the small bundle of fur and Whiteflower watched anxiously. She was waiting for the mates to announce that they were dead but the words never filled her ears, only the happy purrs that rumbled in the queen's throat as the two kits were set at her belly.

"They're so beautiful!" Dewfrost purred in delight and Sheerclaw nodded in agreement, the two seemed oblivious to the problem that they were small and a tough leaf-bare was bearing down on them.

"I think we should name the tom Stormkit," Dewfrost caressed the gray bundle of fur with her tail and Whiteflower could see the affection that glowed in the light-colored tabby's eyes. Yet, in Sheerclaw's eyes hid uncertain in their amber depths as he stared down at his kits.

"And we should name the she-cat Frostkit," Whiteflower noticed that Sheerclaw's paw was trembling as he lowered it down to tap the light gray tabby kit, she could see pain that edged in his eyes and she realized that he knew what fate that would come down on them. He knew that they wouldn't live to see the light of new-leaf. It made pain run through Whiteflower, and it probably killed Sheerclaw on the inside.

"Dewfrost, I know you don't want to hear this, but your kits are extremely weak and I'm sorry to tell you but-" Whiteflower flinched when Dewfrost's icy gaze met her, her soft eyes had turned into burning fury and her lips were curled back to reveal her sharp teeth.

"My kits are _not _going to die! You have _no _hope at all do you?" Dewfrost hissed bitterly and Whiteflower stared at the defiant queen, her fur was bristling and her fore-leg was wrapped protectively over her kits. Whiteflower wished she could knock some sense into the she-cat, yet she knew it wasn't a good idea to argue with a protective mother.

"Fine, but when they are dying, don't come pleading to me for help," Whiteflower snapped angrily at the queen and whipped around to stalk out of the den, she knew she shouldn't have said that but Dewfrost needed to understand what is going to happen. Last leaf-bare all the kits that had been born were sentenced to death right when they arrived. None of them stood a chance with the bitter winds and the low supply of food.

Whiteflower nosed her way through the nettle bushes and instantly felt the winds ruffle her fur, she felt herself stiffen as the wind seep down to her bones. Her teeth grinded together and her ears flattened against her head, she hated leaf-bare and she always will. With all of the death and the cold, it brought a mixture of hatred of pain. Being a medicine cat for so long she's seen _too _many cats getting killed by the harsh season of leaf-bare, and what pained her most was when a kit died and the queen became distraught. Whiteflower remembers one leaf-bare where one of the queens would cry at night, calling for her lost kit.

Whiteflower shook her head to clear her mind of the troubling thoughts and made her way over to her den, the snow had begun to fall faster and heavier now. The ground was quickly piling up with the white substance and Whiteflower took one last glance at the nursery before exhaling a sigh and ducking underneath the tendrils of her den and disappearing into the shadow of her den.

* * *

><p><strong>~Half a Moon Later~<strong>

"Whiteflower, I think Oakstorm has a cough."

"You do not know anything! It just…tickled."

"And I swallowed a snowflake!"

Whiteflower purred in amusement as she watched the elders bicker, the brown tabby, known as Oakstorm, was lying beside his good friend, Graywhisker. Whiteflower had a bundle of leaves at her paws, tansy to be more specific. She didn't have much and it made her cringe when she passed a leave over to the tom, of course she wanted the elder to feel better, yet she wanted to savor the last of her leaves for _younger _cats.

The tom's nose wrinkled in disgust as he lapped up the leaf, Whiteflower knew he was holding back the urge to spit it back out and it amused her to watch him chew on it like it was a hard piece of prey. Graywhisker watched his friend cautiously as he chewed on the herb and it seemed as if the other elder was afraid something terrible was going to happen to the brown tabby.

"Hmm, Whiteflower, you should go the medicine den," Oakstorm swallowed the rest of the leaf and motioned his tail over to her den; she followed his tail-tip and noticed the end of a light-colored tail enter the den.

"Only a half-moon old and already getting in trouble! Just like us right, Oakstorm?" Graywhisker meowed with a glow of reminisce in his eye and Whiteflower turned away to let the two talk about their history. She sometimes wished she was that close to a cat, yet the lone life of a medicine cat made it extremely hard to make a good friend.

"Stormkit, don't be so silly! These look tastier!" The blood in Whiteflower's body froze as she heard the excited squeak of Frostkit echo in her ears from her den and the medicine cat bounded forward, her heart pounding in her chest. She had something in her storage, something that she wished she never had. They could be eating it now. They could be feeling the pain now.

Whiteflower burst into the den and her eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of her, the two kits were sprawled out on the ground. Each withering and each set of eyes wide in terror. Their pelts were painted in a scarlet color and berries were scattered about on the floor. _No, no, no! _

Whiteflower stared helplessly down at the kits, she had no yarrow and she couldn't help them. She was trembling as she watched the horrific scene in front of her. Her mind was racing on what she should do, she felt so useless. She felt terrified. She couldn't help them and it made her racing heart twist in pain. How was she going to explain to Dewfrost and Sheerclaw?

Whiteflower took a shaky step towards the kits and put her paw up to Stormkit's flank, the deathberry juice was all over him and it made her paw sticky. It disgusted her and she wished she could just run away from it, she didn't want to watch them die. She didn't want to hear Dewfrost's cries of agony as she curled herself around their small bodies.

"Whiteflower? Are you in there?" Whiteflower swiveled her head and came face to face with Dewfrost, the queen had a quizzical look in her eyes but as they traveled downwards the question-full blue gaze quickly dwindled into pain.

"Dewfrost, I-" But she was caught off when the queen let out a rage-full cry and lunged at her, Whiteflower was taken by surprise as the she-cat barreled into her and pinned her against the floor of the den, fury burning in her eyes.

"You killed them you fox-heart! You thought they were too weak! I knew you had doubts on them!" Dewfrost yowled and Whiteflower struggled helplessly under the queen's weight, Whiteflower's mind was fuzzy yet she knew panic was overwhelming her. The pale tabby's claws were burying into her shoulders and sending pain through her.

"Dewfrost I didn't kill them! They ate deathberries!" Whiteflower tried to explain but the queen didn't seem to get the words through her thick skull, she merely raised a paw and in a flash Whiteflower felt her thorn-sharp claws score across her neck.

Immense pain flooded over Whiteflower like a wave and she gasped as she tried to breath, though she only sucked in blood. Her eyes were wide in shock and horror as she stared up at Dewfrost, but the queen showed neither regret nor guilt. Whiteflower couldn't believe what she just did. Her fuzzy mind seemed to have cleared and only thought of Dewfrost, the provoked mother had struck out and out of pain and anger slit her throat open. Whiteflower only partly understood why Dewfrost did, yet the other half was dark.

See, you never want to hurt a mother's kit. You will only feel her claws in your heart. Cold, sharp claws.


	3. NeonClan Challenge: Poetry

**First, I would like to say that I know that it's only _one _poem I was supposed to write, but I just got so into in! XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tigerclaw<strong>

I saw _him _before

I saw that _ginger _pelt before

I saw those _leaf-green _eyes before

_He _haunted my dreams

_He_ mocked me in my dreams

_He _was always one step ahead of me in my dreams

That's when _he _arrived

_His _head lifted in pride

_His _eyes full of wonder

I wanted to cringe away from_ him_

I knew _he _was the cat from my dreams

But I knew I didn't want to be cowardly in front of _him_

Besides, he was only a kittypet right?

Oh, how wrong I was

_He_ was portrayed as the great and mighty warrior

Destined to become great

Destined to save the Clans from the growing danger

I lay here feeling bewilderment,

Fury,

And nervousness

This "high-and-mighty" warrior had the strength of a thousand warriors

_He _had many loyal followers

And _he _had the tribe of stars on his side

All I have is dreams of torment

I have very few followers

And while he is feeling pride, I am feeling jealousy

I hated him because of his power

I wanted that power

I always have

Why does he deserve it?

He's a kittypet!

I have been a warrior for moons!

So, I went on strike against my Clan

I knew it wasn't right

But if a _kittypet _can gain so much power I could throw a riot against my Clan for being so stupid

I made alliances that I shouldn't have made

I forgotten about one hidden enemy

He came back with an unexpected blow

Now I'm dead

Forced into a world of darkness and rage

I would get my revenge, even if it means destroying everything I once knew and loved

I never wanted this to happen

I never wanted to go against the Clans

But all of the boiled up anger and rage has burst through its cage

I have made mistakes in my life

Forming alliances with strangers

Shedding blood

But, I never wanted to bring destruction

It was _his_ entire fault

_He_ got in the way of my dreams!

Is it not reasonable for me to get revenge?

Is it not reasonable to hold a grudge upon the cat that _destroyed _me?

Tell me, should I not feel scorn towards _him?_

Well, that was possibly one of the worst mistakes I have ever made

_He _came back when I retaliated

_His _claws scored across my skin

My blood poured out onto _his _claws

I lay here once again

Dying

Bleeding out

Thinking three questions…

How many mistakes have I made?

How many lives have those mistakes taken?

_Why?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ivypool<strong>

I saw it portrayed many times

All laced into one thread

All formed many faces

What was it you may ask?

It was greatness

And I showed none of that

I broke that thread

I was ripped off of the end and disregarded by the powers of the high expectation

I was casted aside and left to stare in bewilderment

Now here I am, feeling anger,

Rage,

And fury

All jumbled up in a boiling knot

I wanted to be a part of that thread

I wanted to be a part of the generations of cats whose images frame that one word

I seemed to have been given a second chance

He was so friendly and welcoming

I was entranced by his promise of power and a chance of a legacy

It was perfect

Until I found out what it really was

A rebellion against the Clans

Cats who swore vengeance on cats who betrayed them while they still walked the earth

But my sister was beginning to be ahead of me

Always ahead of me by one step

Always one paw-step too far

So, I went along with the cats

I wanted to prove that I was great

Even if it meant betraying my own Clan

But the promises they whispered in our ears made me more eager to learn

I trained hard, learned more than my Clanmates would ever learn

I felt bigger than each and every cat in my Clan

Yet, I was completely wrong

Three cats were ahead of me by a million steps

Each as strong as the stars themselves

One of them was my sister

My fury grew

My rage grew

My hate grew

Though, they bitterly hissed that I was doing wrong by training with the rebellious cats

Saying that I was betraying my Clan and doesn't know what was coming for me

I didn't listen to their nonsense though

The plan was finally revealed to us

They said it would change the Clans _forever_

They said that the darkness will defeat the stars and take over the Clans

I now understood

I now only felt fear creeping up my spine

I knew they sensed it

I was sent in as a spy

I was sent in to help the Clans

Yet, I was still betraying them

What is right from wrong anymore?

I was caught

The words that flung out of their mouths were hurtful, yet the one the held was that stung the most

_Traitor! Traitor! _

I fought fiercely,

The words ebbed in the back of my mind

It was somewhat hard to concentrate

Then came along a black cat

It threw itself in front of me

Taking a fatal blow

I felt regret pulse through me

I deserved that gash

I deserve to be bleeding out

I no longer know what is right from wrong

I always feel a pang of regret piercing in my heart

And always, one question comes into my mind at night before I drift into slumber

_Do I deserve life?  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Silverstream<strong>

I was always loyal to my Clan

Dedicated to the responsibility of a warrior

Ebbed into the laws of the sacred code

That's until I met _him_

His yellow eyes sparkling with kindness

And his lips curled back in an amused grin

I wished I hadn't fallen for him

I wish I wouldn't have given into his pleads for me to return to him

I wish I hadn't betrayed my Clan

But he was so friendly

He was so gentle

He was perfect

I never understood what was wrong with stepping out of our boundaries to seek out true love

Certainly StarClan would want you to be happy right?

Why wouldn't they give into true love?

We continued to meet

Our love grew more passionate

Our love grew stronger

Yet, that caused conflicts

He fought with his best friend

Just to defend his love for me

I felt a pang of sadness

I broke a part their friendship

He certainly didn't deserve this

Another conflict arose,

Between me and my father

He told me I was betraying the Clan, he told me I was betraying him

I didn't listen to him though

I retorted, saying that nothing was wrong with our love

And nothing was going to break us apart

That's until I found I was expecting

I was overwhelmed with joy and didn't think about the true future

Only the future I imagined

Our kits would be perfect

We would be together without others looking scornfully at us

And our love would be perfect

Though, that future was brutally ripped from me

I desperately tried to reach him

Though I ended in a bloody mess

He was in so much pain

I watched him through affectionate blue eyes

Yet, my heart was twisting in agony

My life was quickly slipping from my grasp

I felt my heavy eyelids close

And I let three trembling words pass through my lips

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Swiftpaw<span>**

All I wanted to be was strong

All I wanted to peruse my dreams

All I wanted was to be a step ahead from my current rank

She made a decision

A choice

The wrong choice

She chose another to be the one who is one step ahead

She chose him to be the one to peruse his dreams

She chose him to be the one to be stronger

All I felt was anger

All I wanted to do was cry out in fury

All I wanted to do was scream

But I didn't just want to be laying around

I needed to prove myself worthy of becoming what he was

So I did what I thought was best

I took my best friend out

Promising that we would become what we always dreamed of

I knew she was reluctant to agree, but I also knew she excited

We made a choice

A decision

A wrong decision

We were ripped into battle

Large creatures with long, sharp teeth

I didn't let that pull me down though

It felt as if I was invincible

I felt all of my boiled up anger and pain break free of its cage

I fought as if it was the last day alive

Yet, it was

I watched my friend's face get brutally ripped a part

It sent pure terror through my veins

I caused it

A new layer of rage bubbled up in me

Rage for the creatures

It was passionate and strong

I leaped into battle once again

But it would be the last battle I would ever go into

It was my last legs

I felt the jaws of the creatures clamp around my small body

Pain

Searing pain

I held back the cry of agony that dared to enter my mouth

I felt my blood trickle out of the wounds and down through my pelt

Every bone in my body becoming liquid

What seemed like an eternity did the creature finally drop me

I felt weightless as I plummeted to the ground

Everything numb

That's when I saw her

She was sprawled out against the scarlet-stained grass

It twisted my heart to see her mangled like that

_Was this worth it?_

That was the only thought that continued to relay itself in my mind

I wished it would just go away but every time I tried it just snuck its way back in

I finally noticed her face

One of her eyes were missing

While blood covered the half of her face

I wanted to cringe but I was too weak

I wanted to feel anger towards myself but I didn't have the strength to put the emotion together

Though, I had the strength to push out two words towards her

_I'm sorry_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bluestar<strong>

I lived

I loved

And I lost

I have made bad choices in my life

I have caused so much pain to fall upon me

And I have let insanity overwhelm me

I was at war with cats I once believed in

I was at war with cats I once thought guided me

I was at war with everything

I can't count how many traitors have come to my doorstep

I can't count how many times I was betrayed

I can't count how many times I swore vengeance against those cats

But I was a traitor once

I took love over the code's boundaries

Given birth to kits who were children of two traitors

I was forced to watch them go

I was forced to watch one die

I was forced to say good-bye

I entered a world of solitude

Forced to keep silent of my betrayal

I held my tongue at the thought of it

I then met a cat

His eyes a warm green

While his pelt shone a bright ginger

I remembered a prophecy that whispered endlessly in my ears

I than realized that it was that cat who was destined to become the hero

I invited him into a world of destruction

I watched him grow

I watched the traitors grow

I watched life go on

It was when I was nearly killed that the insanity took over me

More death came

My rage grew

Everything around me has changed

My beliefs have been broken

And my Clan was crumbling at my paws while the traitors lurked about the trees

I was finally falling

I saved my Clan and the ginger cat

My mind has already slipped, yet I still had a mind

I was sinking,

Farther, and farther into the deep, dark abyss

Wishing I had done better with my Clan

One thought had slipped into my mind as I sunk deeper

A thought I have been meaning to think for a while now

Yet, it never entered my mind

_Please forgive me_


	4. NerdClan Challenge: Poetry

**All warriors belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Badgerpaw<span>**

I remember having to get up everyday

Let my claws slide from my small paws

And feel my friends' blood in between my toes

But I wanted to became a warrior so dearly

So I trained as hard as my body could take

I wanted to make my mother proud of me

But I wanted to please my leader even more

My mentor was my best friend

He taught me such wonderful things

I also wanted to make him proud

I always wanted to battle

I always wanted to protect my Clan

I always wanted to be strong

So, when I was sent into battle

I was oblivious to the incoming dangers

I was too overwhelmed with excitement to put together my future

I was thrown into battle

Fighting with all of my might

I felt so strong and felt so much excitement pulse through my veins

That's until a cat came around

It was stronger than me

And its excitement seemed to have pulsed through his _whole _body

I was now feeling terror beat down on me

I felt helpless as the cat's claws burned into my skin

I was beginning to wish I wasn't pulled into this battle

Finally, the cat gave up

Its claws no longer pierced my skin

And the wild excitement that burned in its eyes died away

I was now lying on the ground,

Mangled and blood-stained

Pain touching each part of my body

_Badgerpaw! Badgerpaw!_

What was that?

Was it StarClan calling me to their hunting grounds?

The thought made me tremble

I didn't want to meet my fate yet!

I didn't even get to say good-bye to my mother!

My father

My mentor…

_Badgerpaw!_

The voice became more familiar now

An all-too-familiar voice that made my heart ache to hear it

Seeing the pain that passed through my mentor's eyes made my pain grow stronger in my heart

Yet, it made relief wash over me as well

He could save me from death's icy grip!

_F-Flintfang…_

I managed to sputter out the words

Ignoring the pain that burned in my throat

_I'm so sorry…_

He whispers ever so softly and I felt my quivering lips curl upwards in a weak smile

I heard him whisper many more things

And I wished I could have said more things to him,

But everything was beginning to grow numb

Blackness was creeping its way to the edges of my vision

The terror returning into me

I was really dying

It hit me like a claw

Reality was forming itself around me

I was _really _dying

I didn't want this

And I know I didn't deserve this

So, why am I receiving this?

My heavy eyelids close and my pain slowly ebbs away

It feels somewhat peaceful in a way

My aching muscles relaxing

But, before I manage to slip away,

I push one word through my lips towards my mentor,

_Goodbye…_


	5. SolarClan Challenge: Drabble

Revenge.

It holds many names.

And I have taken hold of those names.

My greed had overwhelmed me, my ambition made my soul black, and the everlasting grudge has been shaking in its cage, desperate to get out.

I killed the innocent, and caused much pain.

But why should I care?

I deserved more than what I was given! I was always being sent glares of scorn and anger, or bitter hisses saying that I was dumb and ruthless.

But why should I have cared?

I was taught to. I was taught to stand up for myself.

So, I did.


	6. NeonClan Challenge: Drabble

Fate.

It grips the weakest cats with the coldest of claws. It is more painful than what anything could put upon you. Fate causes you to lose everything. Fate rips your heart clear from your body.

Why must it take you?

You can't choose it, it chooses you. Whether you like it or not, it tears the life from your soul. It likes to hear you pleading for a second chance; it likes to hear you crying for your loved ones. It mocks you and laughs in your face.

Fate is a devilish thing, you never want to meet it.


	7. NerdClan Challenge: Drabble

Love.

It's seems like such a simple thing. Four letters, many meanings.

Yet, it possesses more power than anyone could ever believe.

In a matter of seconds it could make you feel as if you're flying, while it can make you fall to the deepest depths of sorrow at the same time.

Love is stronger than anything else on the Earth. It is as strong as any fire and as bright as any star. Yet, it is darker than any shadow and more painful than any blade.

Love is a powerful and dangerous source, so use it wisely, or else.


	8. StormClan Challenge: Poetry

**Ashfur**

I have been loved

I have been cared for

I have been broken

No one could see the pain that raced through my veins

No one noticed that sorrow was dragging me down

Everyone failed to see

I was left to drown in my agony

I was left to be alone

I was left to let my anger boil up inside of me

I needed to let out my fury

But how?

I couldn't extinguish it, it was too late

A thought clicked into my mind

I needed to make them feel pain

I needed them to feel what I felt when they betrayed me

I was overly excited when the trees exploded into flames

My rage was now at its breaking point

And so I let it out

Three innocent lives where placed on the line

Yet, I didn't care

My fury was too strong for me to hold it back

Loving something was the worst mistake I've ever made

I was killed on the inside and left to rot

Yet, all sins come back to slap you on the back


End file.
